Along with the development in display industry, cost reduction and energy saving have attracted more and more attention. By reducing the number of LEDs (light emitting diode) used by a backlight source, the cost can be effectively reduced and the energy-saving effect can be achieved.
In a liquid crystal display device, as shown in FIG. 1, a LED light source comprises a circuit board 10; a support 11 arranged on the circuit board 10; a LED light emitting chip 13 fixed inside the support 11 through a thermal conductive adhesive 12; and a packaging piece 15 for packaging the LED light emitting chip 13. Anode and cathode of the LED light emitting chip 13 are connected to the circuit board 10 through conductive gold wires 14, thereby realizing the control of the LED light source. Due to the limitation of an opening angle of the support, the light emitting angle of a traditional LED light source is less than or equal to 120°, and it is difficult to obtain light with a uniform wide angle.